Shuffle Challenge
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: I had to do this... Just a bunch of songs with stories and blah blah, you know how it goes... Most are smitchie!
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own any of the songs, any of the characters or anything else except for myself._

**Disturbia- Rihanna**

"Did I ever mention how much I HATE this movie?" Mitchie asked as she buried her face into Shane's chest. Shane laughed and shoved some popcorn into his mouth.

"Come on, Mitch, Disturbia's not THAT bad." Shane said. Mitchie nodded.

"YES IT IS! IT'S CREEPY!" She exclaimed, her words muffled by his sweater.

"Mitch... think about the positives of it." Shane offered. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because this movie has so many positives." She said sarcastically. Shane shrugged.

"I guess that no one likes Shia Leboeuf anymore."

**A Little Bit Longer- The Jonas Brothers**

He ran down the white hallways, ignoring the requests for him to slow down. He wasn't going to stop until he got to her. Jason and Nate were jogging behind him, apologizing to the people that Shane was bumping into. Finally, they caught up to him, and Jason grabbed his arm.

"Man! Slow DOWN!" Jason demanded. Shane shook his head.

"I have to get to her!" Shane yelled.

"Dude! We're all worried about her, but if you keep going like this, you're going to injure yourself!" Nate exclaimed. Shane looked away.

"I'm sorry, guys." Shane said quietly. Nate and Jason smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, we're at her room now." Jason said. Shane turned around and opened the door. He saw Mitchie hooked up to several machines, and he almost cried. He walked up to her bed, took her hand in his, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Shane asked quietly. Mitchie smiled.

"A little bit longer and I'll be fine." Mitchie whispered.

**So What- Pink**

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!" 4 year old Shane Jr. yelled as he jumped from white couch to white couch with his muddy shoes, staining them a dark brown. Nate quicly scooped the little boy up and took off his shoes.

"Shay! You're ruining auntie Caitlyn's couches!" Nate announced. Shane Jr. looked up at him innocently.

"So what?" Shane Jr. asked. Nate glared at him.

"It's very very bad." Nate said. Suddenly the front door opened and Caitlyn walked in with some groceries.

"AUNTIE CAITY! UNCLE NATE DID IT!" Shane Jr. yelled.

**I Put The Metro In Metronome- Cute is What We Aim For**

"So, you're going to be doing the voiceover for a gnome?" Mitchie asked cautiously. Shane nodded.

"Yup, all 3 of us are." Shane announced. Mitchie fought the urge to laugh, but Jason caught her.

"If you think that that's funny, you should hear Shane's big line!" Jason announced. Shane glared at him, and Mitchie looked highly amused.

"Oh yeah? What's this huge line, Shaney?" Mitchie teased.

"I work on the metro. I guess that you could say I'm a 'Metro-Gnome!'"

**Get Back- Demi Lovato**

"Welcome back to Live at Much with Mitchie Torres!" Leah Miller yelled into her microphone. People were screaming and fainting all over, and Mitchie just sat in her chair, smiling. "So, Mitchie, your new song, 'Get Back' is so different from your old stuff. What drew you to write it?" Leah asked.

"Well, I was going out with this one guy, and things kinda went sour with him. I still love him with all of my heart, and I would do anything to get back with him, so I kinda went from there. His best friend actually helped me write this." Mitchie said.

"Okay, so we have Shane live on webcam in Montreal. Shane, are you there?" Leah asked. Suddenly, on the screen, there was Shane Grey. Mitchie's heart was pounding at a mile a minute. "And oh my God! It's Shane Grey! So, you had a question for Mitchie?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, Mitch... would you please 'Get Back' with me?" Shane asked hopefully.

**Burnin' Up- The Jonas Brothers**

"Come on, Jay, get out of bed." Sadie pleaded. Jason pulled the covers over his head.

"Nu!" Jason whined. Sadie pulled the covers off of him. "GIMME!" Jason yelled. Sadie put her hand on his forehead and pouted.

"Baby, you're burnin' up!"

**Tune Up #1- RENT**

"December 24th, 9 pm, eastern standard time." Mitchie said into the camera. "Zoom in on the evil sleep monster we call Shane." She turned the camera around to show Shane, who only had a blanket covering him, and that wasn't covering much. "Loyal fans, this is how my husband treats me on my honeymoon, he seduces me and then he sleeps. Seduce and sleep." Suddenly the phone rang. "Saved from embarrassment by the phone, Shaney." Mitchie whispered.

**I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry**

Shane walked into his apartment that he shared with his two best friends with a huge ass smile on his face, completely ignoring them, and then sat down on the couch and changed the channel.

"DUDE! I WAS WATCHING THE GAME!" Nate yelled. Shane shrugged, still maintaining that amazing smile.

"Oh well!" Shane said in a sing-song-y voice. Jason grabbed the remote from Shane and put it on animal planet.

"Shane, what's up with you? You seem... happy?" Nate asked. Shane's smile got even bigger, if possible.

"I kissed Mitchie, and I liked it."

**You Can Fly!- Peter Pan**

"Seriously, Tess! All you need is faith, trust and pixie dust and you can fly!" Jason announced.

-A week later-

Jason watched as her coffin was lowered into the ground. Suddenly, one of the cables snapped and the coffin fell with a loud crash.

"And she still thinks that she can fly." Jason said to himself.

**You Raise Me Up- Josh Groban (He's a studmuffin, guys... just so you know)**

"Ungh... Shane, a little help?" Mitchie asked. Shane grinned and picked her up. "I didn't mean 'pick me up' popstar." Mitchie teased.

"Admit it, you like it." Shane said as he carried Mitchie up the trail that they were following. Finally, they reached the top, and Shane let her down.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains." Mitchie announced, making Shane laugh.

"Go Josh Groban."


	2. Chapter 2

_Result of boredom today! WOOHOO!  
Here's part 2, enjoy!_

**That's Not My Name- The Ting Tings**

Sadie sat across from Vanessa Ledger, the tall, gorgeous blonde supermodel from England… and THE Jason Black's ex girlfriend. They were at the Ivy, having lunch, no doubt a publicity stunt. Vanessa flashed her fake smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"So, Cindy…" Vanessa started.

"It's Sadie." Sadie cut in.

"Whatever. So, how's Jason?" Vanessa asked.

"He's good." Sadie said slowly. Vanessa frowned a bit, but then quickly resumed her fake smile.

"So, Leslie… How did you guys meet?" She asked.

"That's not my name." Sadie muttered. Vanessa tilted her head.

"Pardon me, Mindy?" She asked. Sadie stood up, took a few bills out of her purse and threw them on the table.

"That's not my name." She said loudly, and then she stormed out of the restaurant.

**Jumper- Third Eye Blind**

"Shane! Please don't jump." Mitchie pleaded. Shane looked back at her as tears fell down his cheek.

"Why? You don't want me… you said it yourself. If I can't have you, then what's the point of me living? My life is nothing without you." He choked out. Mitchie walked slowly towards him, her hands held out.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry… I love you. I need you. You're the thing that makes my days worth living. Please don't jump." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Shane sighed and got down off the ledge, and then pulled her into his arms.

"Mitch… please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He whispered. Mitchie buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Then stop giving me reasons to."

**Yellow Butterfly- Meg & Dia**

Shane and Mitchie sat on a Styrofoam rock, in front of a fake forest backdrop. There were people doing some last minute touch-ups on their hair and makeup, until the director yelled "Showtime, people! Time to do this!" Everyone scattered away, except for Mitchie and Shane, who were holding each others' hands. "AND ACTION!" The director yelled.

"Hi, I'm Shane Grey of Connect 3, and this is my wife, Mitchie. Earlier this year, our family suffered a tragedy." Shane said, tightening his grip on Mitchie's hand.

"On April 9th, our 5 year old daughter, Carolyn Alice Grey, was playing in the forest near our house with her older cousins. While playing hide-and-seek, she fell into the lake and drowned." Mitchie said, trying not to break down.

"This could have been prevented if we had put her into swimming lessons. Please, put your children into swimming lessons. It could save their lives." Shane said as he rubbed Mitchie's back.

**Paparazzi- Lady Gaga**

"You're starting to creep me out." Nate said. Caitlyn smiled and took another picture of him.

"You love me, though." Caitlyn said. Nate sighed and took the camera.

"Yes, I do. But can you stop? You're beginning to be a bit of a pap." Nate complained.

"I'll chase you down until you love me, your paparazzi." Caitlyn said happily.

**Candy- Paolo Nutini**

"Do you have to go to Europe?" Sadie asked with a pout. Jason frowned and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"I do, I'm sorry. It's way out of my control. If it were up to me, neither of us would ever leave our bedroom." He said, his voice low. Sadie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like the sound of that." She said as she brought her face close to her husband's. Jason sighed.

"When I get home, I promise you that the moment I get back, I will bathe your skin, I'll even wash your clothes, just give me some candy before you go. I'll kiss your eyes and lay you on your rug, just give me some candy after my hug." Jason whispered.

"I like 'candy.'"

**Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry**

Mitchie woke up to a bright light and a pounding headache. "Ungh." She groaned, turning to bury her head into her head in her pillow. Her movement was stopped by an arm pulling her back to a foreign body. Her eyes snapped open, and it took her a moment to recognize the decoration of the Vegas hotel room she was in. She brought her left hand up to her face, only to feel a strange object on her finger. She pulled her hand away and saw a thick gold ring with 'Class of '06' written in block letters on the side.

"Oh snap."

_--_

_That's all I'm gonna do.  
Just because I'm lazy today._


End file.
